Minecrafted: The Story Of A Pair
by The Inventor-7
Summary: Everybody knows about the Flux Experiment. How it went from stable to critical in a matter of months. But what they don't know, is that it has a much greater fate in store for it. "The story now begins." Follow the story of a Scientist, a Doctor, and a whole mess of Minecraft players. Rated M for violence, possible gore and sex, blood, and foul language.
1. Prologue

**Prolouge:**

_**The Disappearance**_

**I don't own Minecraft, all ocs belong to me.**

**Please enjoy the story, and leave a message in the box on the bottom of the page if you like. I have had a fun time making this, and I hope you appreciate it as the piece of literature that it is.**

_New York City, 10:18 August 19, 2021_

First Pov.

I looked at the stranger that had offered me a drink, I took it of course being desperate with my current situation. We were in an alley-way, and we were staring face, to face. Now, I wasn't sure if it were the drink, my imagination, tiredness, or something in the atmosphere, but for some strange reason, in his very eyes, I could see no pupils there at all. Now this explained the sunglasses in an unnecassary place for them when we were in the bar.

He raised his arm and pointed at me and said. "You are the one I have been looking for." He said. "You are the one that will grant me the power to finally be rid of that blasted realm, though I can only stay a short while in this one, I find it quite peculiar, and unique." He said. "What?" I said confused of the situation before me.

He sighed, and shook his head which was facing down at the ground as if almost knowing this entire conversation was pointless. I had never drunk in my life a beer or alcholoic drink, but something in the water he got me was used, like it was a sleeping drug which was activating right now. He walked towards me and suddenly did something that utterly surprised me.

He kissed me.

As the drug was taking more and more affect, I tried to stay standing up, but it was no use. As he looked at me smiling with a satisfied smirk, I could almost see a woman come out of the shadows of the farther back of the alley. And then, everything went black.

Third Person Pov.

The man in the cyan undershirt, dark brown zipper jacket, blue pants, and black shoes looked at the man with a satisfied grin. After a few minutes, a woman wearing a black dress, black skirt, a black pair of shoes, black hair that went to her back, purple eyes, and white skin walked over towards the man. She spoke to him. "So, did you do your enaction of the spell?" She asked. "Yes, yes I did." He said as he picked up the young man and put him over his shoulders. He walked towards a car that was parked just outside of the alley.

He opened the left back passenger door and set him in near a girl that was 18, she had black hair, white skin, a red shirt with a blue tint in some areas, a pair of ruby red pants, and a pair of black shoes. After doing so he got into the driver's seat and closed the door. The woman got into the passenger seat as the man started the car up and drove onto the busy street.

Unknown Destination

They arrived at a house that was big enough to house two people. The man stopped the car and opened the door as he went and grabbed the other man out of the car. The woman exited the vehicle and opened the other door and picked up the girl. They walked into the house and set them down on a couch. The man soon began to take off part of the flooring as an arrangment of unique blocks were set in line to look like an End portal. The man took out a glowing green ball out of his jacket pocket and put it into an empty slot. After doing so the portal began to glow, hum, and activate. As the portal was activated, the woman grabbed a weird item that was the shape of a hand sized tube. She threw it in the portal and it then began to turn to a mix of green, blue, red, and purple. The woman looked at the man and nodded. The man nodded in return and looked at their captives.

"So, Herobrine. Do you think we can avoid that taint that's been unleashed by that scientist?" The woman asked. "If we do the ritual correctly, then yes. Ender Dragon." He said. "So we should call eachother by the names we will choose after it's done?" She asked. "Yes, we should. Once we send the two here through the portal, we will be reincarnated here in this world, and live our own lives. And if need be, we will remember our past lives by a signal of a memory." He said. The woman nodded as white sparks originated from the multi-colored portal.

"Is it time?" She asked. "Yes, it is." He said as he went over and picked up the man. The woman picked up the girl. Both went over to the portal and dropped them from their grips.

"_And so the story of the two worlds begins." _A deep voice said. This shocked the two people and they looked at the person who spoke.

It was a man who wore a black cloak with black clothes, he had the hood up so his face would not be revealed. "Who are you!?" The human Ender Dragon asked. **"I am merely a narrator for the story that is taking place." **He said in a much more reformed way. "A narrator?" The man asked. **"Yes. And now that you have done your roles, I'd say you've earned those new lives that you want." **He said. "You know about that!?" She asked. He said nothing as he looked at the man that had white eyes. The legendary Herobrine was speechless. "You're the one in the legend. First a plague goes out. Then two mighty figures seek for refuge, they find it, but can not stay there for long. So they enact a ritual and send to chosen ones of the story to fight the plague. After that, **The Narrator **shows up to finally start the story of two worlds." He said telling the legend. **"Yes, and now it is time for you're reincarnations to begin." **He said as he raised his hand and a puff of black smoke happens. As soon as it disappears, the Ender Dragon, and Herobrine were gone. All that was left, was an eye. An Ender Eye.

He walked forward and picked it up. He then put it in his pocket and looked at the portal.

**"The story... Has begun" **He said as fire was lit, and the house was burning down to the ground. He was nowhere to be seen. All that was left, was the ash of the portal.


	2. 1: Starting Out, Stuff Happens

**Chapter 1:**

_** Ending up in Minecraft**_

**TI: I don't own Minecraft, only the ocs associated within this story.**

**TI: On with the story**

_The Way Unknown_

There was only a space of pitch black darkness. It had a few streeks of different colored light every now and then, but other than that, that was it.

The man opened his eyes to find himself in the area of darkness. He looked around and soon spotted the girl. "What the hell?" He asked, completely confused. After that a bright light came and they were gone from there.

_Minecraft, 9:58 PM, October 19th 2014_

A world of blocks. A calm and peacful lake. A field of grass covering the landscape.

A bright light came, and soon, the two were right there. Although, the light had knocked the man back into unconsiousness, the girl however stood up from where she was and saw the area she was in. Apparently, like the rest of this world, she and the man were blocky. She looked at the man and thought for a moment. 'Should I wake him up? More importantly, who is he? And where am I?' She pondered. So many questions, yet so little time. She bent down and shook him.

No response.

She growled in frustration. She shook him some more. Same result. She then shook him violently and he moaned. She backed up and smirked at her success. He sat up moaning from pain of the night before. "Oh bloody fuckin' hell. What happened?" He said as he sat up and put felt his forehead to make sure he was alright. "I don't know. Why don't you try to recap." She said as she had her hands on her hips. "Huh?" He said as he looked at the direction he heard her voice. "Who the hell are you?" He asked, hands on his legs.

"Well why don't you tell me who you are before I kick your ass?" She said teasingly, but had a hidden hint of a threat. "Hmph, obviously you seem to like to fool around. Alright." He said as he closed his eyes and then stood up.

"The name's Professor Quigi Shooter." He said as he opened his eyes and then looked at the world around them. "Professor? Quigi are you a scientist?" She asked. "Yep, and now that I've told you my name, I think it's best to return the favor." He said. "Well, my name is Scarlet Willd." She said. "Well Scarlet, mind telling me if you know where we are?" Quigi asked. "Well, looks like Minecraft to me." Scarlet said. "Minecraft?" Quigi asked while he tilted his head. "What's that?" He asked.

"It's a game made of blocks and pixels. The point in this game is to survive, and build. The night is the most dangerous part of the time, because all the mobs come out." Scarlet explained. "Mobs?" He asked his head tilted in the other direction. "Monsters, like skeletons and zombies." She said. "Oooohhhhh." He said finally understanding what she meant.

Quigi had charcoal black smooth hair, white skin, a white lab coat with a pocket sewed into the left side, a dark emerald green shirt, a pair of brown pants, and black shoes with white socks. He had blue eyes as well. He also had a pair of gray gloves.

Scarlet had red hair going down to her back, with a few long bangs at the front of her face, white skin, light yellow eyes, a black vest with a dark violet shirt, a pair of blue pants, and a pair of purple boots. She also had a braclet that was made of rainbow colored squares.

She looked around and found a few trees just a few blocks away. "So, how do we survive?" Quigi asked. "We build things, and go mining. But for right now, I think we should just start with getting wood." She said as she walked over to them. "Okay, let's go." Quigi said as he followed her towards the trees.

_Duncan's Castle Ruins October 19th 2014_

The ruins of this castle are said to be tainted with an unknown element dubbed; The Flux.

So far it has only contaminated landscape, and one woman. It is said to have unknown affects on its victims.

In the wrecked sphere that the combined mass of chaotic energy was before the accident, a lone figure stood there, watching the sun set and the moon rise. He enjoyed this moment as the overworld's monsters began to spawn. He looked at the sphere and what was now an empty space, began to spark to life with electricity. **"So, the Section Of The Flux's Life comes at last." **The Narrator said as the electricity turned to lines of purple energy. After the energy formed into a sphere, the man threw in a flux infused pickaxe, and then a diamond. After that, a part of it formed into a line which went into the air and went towards the Panda Labs the Scientist and his apprentice which have set up as their new home.

_Panda Labs: Second Floor_

Kim was tossing and turning in her sleep, unable to peacefully slumber in the tranquility of her own home. The line of energy approached the window, and it tapped it. At that moment, she sat up in her bed and looked towards the window. Her eyes both glowing purple, she got out of bed, with the scientist not even knowing. She walked to the window and broke it. The energy came into the window and surrounded her. It then encircled her, and then consumed her. After that her face was completely purple, and her right arm was completely dark purple. She then went down the stairs and went into the multiple chests in their home. She grabbed the objects to create a refinary.

She exited the house and flew to the ruined castle. She placed the markers all around the castle and let it get to work. She then made a diamond chest and grinned. After the entire caslte was mined, she put an upgraded crafting bench down and made a bunch of materials. She flew up and started to work on a certain kind of structure.

Meanwhile with Quigi and Scarlet.

Quigi had been instructed to get some food after Scarlet had taught him how to craft simple objects like a sword and pickaxe, and also how to upgrade them. Now, he was in a forest, with a field in front of him.

Quigi's PoV

I jumped off of a block and landed on my butt. "Damn! That's like the second time today." I said to myself, knowing that I would have to get used to that when I am going solo. I brushed the dirt off of my lab coat and looked around for a volunteer to be for the experiment I had in mind. I then spot a cow after looking for a minute and take out the stone sword. I grinned with a bit of bloodlust. I'm not a murderer, but I'll do whatever it takes if it is neccassary.

I leapt at the cow and stuck the sword straight into its stomach. It mooed one last time and then was silenced. After a puff of smoke, there laying on the ground was three pieces of beef, along with two pieces of leather. I went to them and picked them up.

Scarlet

Scarlet's PoV

"I can't believe that Quigi guy has never heard of Minecraft!" I yelled to myself in anger as I cooked the wood in the furnace I crafted. "Well, besides that, I wonder how we got into Minecraft in the first place." I said to myself pondering thoughts that those would only wish to dream of. I pondered at the thoughts of what happened before in New York City. After a while I heard the door open.

Third PoV

The door opened to the rectangle cobblestone shach that Scarlet had built. It was Quigi, who had returned from his trip. "So, did you find any food?" Scarlet asked, still irritated that he never heard of Minecraft, and was teaching a noob at this point. "Unfortunately, only a cow. Other than that, nothing else." He said. She sighed, knowing this was gonna be a long and hard journey. "So, what now? Cook the food in the furnace?" Quigi guessed. "Yeah, that's basically it." She said. "Kay." He said as he looked at her before doing so. "*AHEM* Um, are you done with the furnace?" He asked awkwardly, like he was asking a girl out. "Yeah, go ahead and used." Scarlet said taking the charcoal out of it and going to the chest to get some sticks and make some torches.

Quigi went to the furnace and put the beef in the furnace and went the table that he had made. He sat down and fiddled with his fingers while waiting for it to cook. Scarlet had finished putting the torches in various areas so mobs didn't spawn. "So Scarlet, what were you like before this whole thing?" Quigi asked curious of what her life was like before coming to Minecraft, but he had a look of worry, wondering if he had accidentally pushed a button that should not have been pushed. She looked at him with a bit of venom, but also a look of confusion. "Why do you ask?" She asked him back.

"Well, I was wondering because obviously we were on Earth before this happened. I was in New York City though." He said answering his question. She closed her eyes and put a finger to her chin in thought. "Well, I was a doctor at a hospital before I got here. The last thing I remember though, is a woman dressed in black came up to me and randomly kissed me. After that I fell unconsious." She said. "Wow, well I was a Professor at a university in New York before this happened, and before I came to Minecraft I," He craking up in tears a bit. "Was at a bar trying to calm myself down from a failed experiment was conducting. But after a man with shades came to me and offered to buy me a drink, and led me to the alley... well, let's just say he did an unspeakable, but yet surprising thing to me. After that, he revealed his eyes to show no pupils in them at all." He said as he drank the milk he got from a cow.

"Wait, did you say, "no pupils"?" Scarlet asked. "Yeah, why do you ask?" Quigi asked. She went to a book she had crafted and got it out. She put the book down on the table after opening it.

"There was a rumor- more like a legend actually. A legend of a glitch, some believe it be true, others would doubt it. But nevertheless it was there, or should I say he." She said. "He?" Quigi asked. "Yes, this legend was named Herobrine, he looked exactly like Steve, but had no pupils." She said. Quigi was confused and tried to cope with this new information as he was getting the steak out of the furnace. He gave one to Scarlet as he munched on his own piece. "Herobrine would grief and curse anyone he came across upon. Notch tried to get rid of him, but it didn't work, he just came back after each update." She said during bites of her meal.

"So, he was like a living virus or something?" Quigi asked. "Yeah, something like I think. Anyway, I don't know why he would come across you in New York City or could get there in the first place." She said perplexed of what Quigi told her. "So, what did he tell you when he confronted you?" She asked. "Well, he said; "You are the one I have been looking for, you are the one that will grant me the power to be rid of that blasted realm, though I can only stay a short while in this one, I find it quite peculiar and unique." Then I saw the woman that you told me about in the background of the alley. After that, I knocked out unconsious." He said as he saw the look of her face. She was writing every word he had said into that book. She then closed the book and put it back where it belonged. She had finished the meal, as well as he had. She then got out some iron from the mine and created two shears. She gave one to Quigi and then got some planks. "What do you want me to do with- oh! Now I get it, we're going to go shearing sheeps aren't we?" He said. His response from her was a nod. She exited the house of cobblestone and went out. He sighed knowing that she was excited to be in her favorite game, but, there had to be some cost as to why the woman and Herobrine kidnapped them. He sighed, obtained his iron sword, stone pick, some torches, and the shears, and headed out the doors to make sure that she wouldn't shear the sheep to death.

Duncan

Back at Panda Labs, the scientist had woken up to find his apprentice out of bed. "Huh? Where's Kim?" He asked himself as he got out of bed and went to get some breakfast.

After eating, he went to the witch's hut she had made to see if she was up to another curse to put on Hatfilms and Sjin.

Opening the door, he found her not there. "Hmm." He said curious of where she could be. He went to the portal to his old castle and went through it.

Duncan's Old Castlegrounds

He exited the portal to see the entire castle gone, and a bigger new one right there. "What the hell?!" He said as he heard a rustling in nearby bushes. He got out his flux sword and walked towards the rustling bushes.

He peered in them to find the farmer himself, along with the witch herself there. He saw Sjin and Hannah right there tied up with their mouths covered with tape. He untied them and took the tape off. "Guys, just what the heck happened here? And where is Kim?" He asked them. "Kim happened Duncan. Kim happened." Sjin said as he rubbed his mouth from the tape's stickyness. "Wait what? What do you mean, Kim happened?" Duncan asked. "She, she. She was covered in purple goo. She saw us come over, I came to say hi and see how her magic was coming along, and Sjin. Well, he was doing that Cheat Police shit." She said. "Hey! The Cheat Police are not shit! We represent the final straw to cheaters and players everywhere." He said with pride. "Whatever." Hannah said. "Anyway, when she saw me, it was like I was some nuisance in her way. She was also building this castle." Hannah said as the view was to the castle.

It had four outer walls with towers at each point. An inner castle thatcontainted seven towers, with a bunch of square and rectangular areas in it, and a courtyard.

"A nuisance? Why would that be?" He asked. "I don't know." She said. "But she kept saying that the Flux would rule the world, and nothing would stop her." Hannah said. "Oh no, that's not good." He said as he gave them some cake to fill their hunger up, then went to the castle to look for Kim.

Inside the Castle

The castle was like a maze. He finally found a throne room. He saw Kim right on the throne made of end quartz. The banners were purple and red with a mix of blonde. She looked up and saw him. But in her view, he was a bunch of heat energy around cold energy. "Who are you? And why have you come to my castle?" She asked, in a much more menacing voice.

"It's me Kim, and what were you thinking of kidnapping Hannah and Sjin? Sjin, I can digress and understand, but Hannah? I thought she was your friend?" Duncan asked. "Ah, so you're the scientist. Well then, you better get to work on the project I have assigned you." She said. "Wait, what!?" He said as an unknown force pushed him into a large room full of technology and fluids.

He was pushed into it, and then the door to the room shut on him. "Hey! What's going on?! This isn't like you Kim!" Duncan said as he banged on the iron door.

"My name's not Kim, and you're my prisoner now Duncan Jones. It's Kitrel Meniz." She said as she glared at the empty space of the throne room.

**TI: K guys, that's chapter one of this story, please show me if you like it by posting a comment down below, and thanks for reading.**

**TI: What will happen next? Kim is now totally possessed by the Flux and now goes by the name Kitrel Meniz. Duncan is now being held prisoner by her as well. While that happens, Quigi and Scarlet are completely abliss of what is going on in the world of Minecraft.**

**BYE!**


	3. Chapter 2: Meetings and surprises

Minecrafted: A Story Of A Pair

_Chapter 2: Meetings and surprises._

**Hey guys! Sorry about not updating in a while, I was busy with work school and distractions, so sorry about that. And my computer died on me, luckily I got a new one for Christmas. Yay! :]**

**Okay boys and girls, here's the disclaimer!**

**I do not own Minecraft or any youtubeers in the story, but I do own Labs Inc., Scarlet, and Quigi, as well other various ocs in the story.**

**Have fun! Remember to comment like and follow!**

**[Also, that last bit about Kitrel Meniz, it wasn't planned. It just happened, and it won't be continueing. Sorry for those who were pumped for it.]**

Quigi's Pov

"I can't believe this! She ran off to god knows where again!" I said as I ran through the maze-like forest while I dodged the various mobs that wanted me dead so they could eat the remains of my body.

After an hour of running I come into contact with a black creature. 'Shit!' I mentally swore to myself as I stood silent the field of grass and hills. It didn't move. Neither did I.

Twenty minutes later, it still didn't move, and I felt like I couldn't hold my breath anymore. I breathed out, gasping for while bending down and holding my knees. It looked at me as I catched my breath. I stood up and our eyes met entirely. "SHIT!" I said as the creature yelled at me and then lifted it's arms ready to attack. Suddenly an arrow pierced it straight in the heart. It screamed in pain and then poofed into oblivion like the rest of the mobs that dwelled in this video game world.

I put my arms down to see the monster gone and an arrow on the ground. I instantly picked up both a weird pearl, and the arrow when I walked near to them.

I turned around to expect either more monsters, or the person who shot that arrow. I was lucky enough to see it was the person who shot that arrow.

It was a man with pale skin, a five o'clock shadow, black hair, he was in a white jump suit that had blue lines at the appendages as well a blue square in the middle of his torso.

"Are you insane?! You could've been torn to shreds by that enderman!" The man said as he put his bow away and put a torch down to see me better.

"Thank you." I said. "You're welcome. Now," He said as he got the bow out again and aimed an arrow at me. "who the hell are you?" He asked.

Third Pov

"I'm Professor Quigi Luigi, or you can just call me Quigi." Quigi said. "Quigi huh?" The man in the white jumpsuit said. "Well, you're pretty stupid going around at night with no armor or weapons on ya." The man said. "Well actually, I was looking for a friend who ran off, but I got lost and couldn't find her." Quigi said. "Looking for your girlfriend huh?" He said teasingly. "Hey! It's not like that!" Quigi said while blushing a bit. "Sure it is. Heh heh." The man said. "Well, my name's Sips. And I'm looking for an employee of mine. If you can help me find him, I'll help you find your girlfriend." Sips said as he snickered at the last bit. "Deal. And would you just shut up about it?" Quigi said as took out the iron sword he had and turned towards the field of grass and few flowers.

-Scarlet was walking in a village full of people, although they weren't the type of regular villager she was used to, she tolerated it. She saw the iron golems patrol the outskirts of the village for any mobs. She then saw a sheepherder with a flock of sheep kept in a fenced area. She walked up to the sheepherder and talked to her. "Excuse me ma'am, but my I take some wool from your sheep?" She asked.

The woman was dressed in a pink shirt with blue pants, she had white skin and had butterscotch hair that was in one ponytail that went to her back. She looked about 19.

"Well girl, if you've got the emerald, then I'll let you do so." She said. "Damn, knew there'd have to be a price." She said as she looked in her inventory and found twelve pieces of emeralds. "How much for twelve emeralds?" She asked. "Three wool for one piece." She said. "Okay, here's two emeralds." She said as she gave the woman two emeralds. "Thank you." She said as the woman opened the gate and Scarlet went in. She got out the shears and sheared at least three of the sheep.

She exited the place and went to the edge of the village.

"Okay, I've got the wool, just have to find Quigi and head home." She said. "Now. Where is home?" She asked herself.

-Duncan was in the room for at least twenty minutes before he concocted a plan of escape so he could find out what was going on. He grabbed out his ipad and got out an atomic dissassembler, then got out a hammar and set to work on a dummy. After doing so he dug a one by three hole and covered the bit of floor that was uncovered. He had set the dummy in the bed in the room and was now digging to the Sipsco site for help.

-Kim was working on traps in the castle for intruders. She lay a bit of redstone down as a figure in a coat walked through the halls.

He walked through the hall and saw various rooms. '**Impressive, just two days and yet she has already done a lot of building.**' He thought as he went towards the library which was filled of books from the entire server.

He looked at the various amount of books and then saw one. He silently took it out and then looked at the cover. It was a hazed green with bold cursive writing. It read: "Inventions Of A Scientist, By: Professor Quigi Luigi". '**It's still in mid condition. I wondered where that book went off to! Welp, mystery solved. Now what was I doing again?**' He asked himself as he stood there for a moment.

Kim was done with the redstone and was proud of her work. She walked towards the room where she put Duncan in to see what progress he had made with the amplifier she instructed him to build. She was walking through the hallway and glanced at the library when she walked past it. Suddenly she noticed something. A figure in black was glancing over a book and standing there. "The hell?" She asked herself as she soon heard a voice that told her something strange. 'Get rid of him. He's stealing from you.' The voice said. It sounded kind of motherly. "He's what?! Stealing my stuff? I'll teach him a lesson!" Kim said angrily as she marched into the room full of books.

The figure in black looked towards the woman who was covered in the purple muck, was coming at him. "**Ah shit.**" He said as he quickly closed the book and put it in his inventory. After getting towards him, she punched him in the gut causing him to lose some oxygen. "_**You son of a bitch!**_" He said in agony as he pointed his left hand at her and a blast of electricity came from it. It knocked her back and sent her flying towards the wall to an empty room. "_**Suck on that you bitch.**_" He said as he recovered his breath and then dissappeared in an array of black, blue and green squares.

After two minutes of laying there she got up from the mess of blocks that was created from the blast. "Oh my head, nevermind. He might've gotten away but at least he didn't steal anything important." She said ruffling her messed up hair. She got back up, dusted herself off, and walked down towards the room where she kept the scientist that was now her prisoner.

She opened the door the room that was made of oak and birch wood planks and was filled with a bed, loads of technology, and a chandelier. After doing so, she saw that the blonde was lying in the bed with his back turned towards her. "Alseep? Why I oughta..." She said as she looked over the table to find nothing but a silver block. "Lazy bugger. Is this all he did? Well, I guess it won't matter when I tell him of his punishment." She said as she touched the block. As soon as she did though, it exploded and sent her bashing to the wall and leaving her face burnt with ashes of the remains of the block. "THE HELL?!" She screamed in agony and anger. She got up and grabbed the scientist by the coat as she put him eye to eye. "LISTEN TO ME MISTER, THAT WAS NOT FUNNY! AND I WILL MAKE SURE YOU REGRET- it?" She said as she had no response from him.

"You got played." Duncan's voice said as the dummy exploded as well. It sent her back against the wall again, but didn't leave ash marks on her face.

She wiped her face from the previous ashes, and then grinded her teeth. She then screamed a very loud scream that could be heard for miles.

Quigi and Sips

The duo were at the dirt compound and were discussing of where they both last saw the missing people they were worried for.

"So, this Turps was on a mining expedition?" Quigi asked. "Yeah, and I haven't from him for a while. There's also Lewis, but he went back to his job at the fucking Jaffa Factory. Man is that place shitty." Sips replied. "Well, I guess we start looking for Turps in the morning." Quigi said. Suddenly that scream from Kim was heard. It was so loud that it made the two cover their ears. "Damn that was loud! What the hell was that?" Sips asked. "I don't know, but it sounded like a scream." Quigi said. The two uncovered their ears from the unexpected scream as Sips lended Lewis' bed to Quigi for the night. "Well, apparently these guys really love dirt. I wonder what Scarlet would think of this." Quigi said as he closed his eyes and had his glasses in his lab coat pocket.

Scarlet

Scarlet had gotten back to the house of cobble and birch wood planks. Getting back there really wasn't a hassle.

She built the beds and then set them down. She looked in the room's that were in the house to not find Quigi there at all. "That's strange. Quigi must've gotten lost. I'll look for him in the morning. It's not like such a noob could get in a lot of trouble." She said as the scream was heard. She covered her ears from hearing that scream. "Goddamn! What the hell was that?! A scream?" She said as she uncovered her ears. She bit her lip. "Hopefully whatever that was doesn't eat Quigi alive." She said in a bit of worry.

-**TI: There. I'm sorry if I take long. But stuff like this is good right? Just give me your opinion of that question please. It would help.**

**TI: I'm autistic alright! I take long, but I deliver. So expect something soon! See ya guys later!**

** -The Inventor-7 A.K.A. CEO and creator of Labs Inc.-**


End file.
